This invention relates to a cab apparatus having a cab with a cab frame mounted on a vehicle body such as a tractor.
In a cab apparatus having a cab mounted on a vehicle body such as a tractor, the cab frame may have a box-like configuration including a pair of right and left front struts, a pair of right and left rear struts, and an upper frame structure. The upper frame structure has an upper front frame, a pair of right and left upper frames and an upper rear frame. Conventionally, this type of cab apparatus has the front struts, rear struts, upper front frame, upper side frames and upper rear frame of the cab frame formed straight (see for example, Publication of Japanese Patent application Nos. 2000-219029 and H7-1947).
In order to increase the working space in the cab interior to improve operability and comfort, or visibility, therefore, the conventional cab must enlarge the entire cab frame longitudinally and transversely by increasing the distance between the right and left front struts as well as the distance between the front struts and rear struts. Thus, there has been room for improvement in terms of design.